


Curiosity and the Cat

by Strength



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou Friendship, Akaashi Keiji is a Good Friend, Bird Puns, Cat Puns, Friends to Lovers, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Bokuto Koutarou, Pining Kuroo Tetsurou, They are all good friends, Thriller, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, and in deep shit, mafia, this flow, where will it take me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength/pseuds/Strength
Summary: "Why don't you ask Kenma?""I already did. He says he has no idea."Bokuto called bullshit. Kenma always knows everything.---Kuroo wins a language trip to England from an online lottery. He will travel for one week and improve his English for free. Bokuto is happy for his friend. However Kuroo starts to act suspicious as soon as he lands in London, alarming his family and close friends.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. An Ending, A Beginning And Everything In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic and needless to say im excited!
> 
> Hope you will enjoy~

The beat was pouring out of the large club into the street. Purple-blue light was leaking through the door, giving a soft glow on people's faces. The sound of laughter was audible even from the outside. The club was glowing with energy, inviting like never; however, it was a private party inside. Held by some Japan's V. League players, it was one of the "let's blow some steam after closing the season" parties. These inofficial closing parties never ended until they evolved into homecomings. This particular one though, there was just a handful of pro players in the crowd actually, rest of them being their friends and lovers.

Ushijima Wakatoshi was strutting on the stage leisurely to some suggestive music. Everytime he got too close to the pole crowd would freak out. It never happened. Ushiwaka was known for repeatedly trolling everyone with the promise of a pole dance. It was an annual event at this point. However crowd ate it up everytime. With a motion of his hand DJ started to play Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) remixed with kahoot music. Last time it was Pingu Havana. Once he descended from the stage Bokuto got him into a chokehold. Tendou was begging him to stop, yelling about how he needed his Waka-chan tonight for some special celebration, his eyes watering from held in laughter. Jokes on you Tendou, no one leaves here until sunrise. It has been 5 days since Japan's V. League Division 1 matches had officially ended. The first parties were always the wildest, high strung players and their associates cracking quickly. No designated drivers. Ubers already appointed.

Kuroo was one of the rare ones nursing the same beer for the last hour. He had a flight next day. It was an important trip for him, although he was going to be emotionally charged, he was definitely not flying hangover. He looked at Kenma who was hanging with Akaashi. He was smiling lazily, his eyes half lidded. Akaashi saw Kuroo looking over and gave him the thumbs up, signalling that he was going to take care of Kenma. Not that he needed it. Kenma was not even drunk. He turned to stare at him as if he could feel Kuroo's judgement at the back of his head. Kuroo winked at him. Kenma flipped him off. Akaashi put an arm around Kenma's shoulders, trying to trick him into drinking some water. Kenma contorted his face, resisting like water was going to kill him.

Kuroo rolled his eyes. Ah, youth. Always playing age old tricks. It was only working because both sides were so willing.

"What's up with that face bro? Are you brooding in the club?"

Kuroo was genuinely surprised that Bokuto had read his mood even before he himself could identify it. Yes, he was feeling off definitely.

He observed Bokuto. His cheeks were already red, whether from alcohol or his running around, whooping and hollering. He was more mature overall, it had downloaded on him so smoothly over the years. His strong aura came with a strong seriousness on the side now, it always has, but the contrast was more clear. Honestly it was working for him. However, in special occasions like this, he would look so much like the high school boy he once was.

"Is it called brooding unless I jump up and down like a puppy?" _Like you_ at the and of the sentence was left unsaid, heard by Bokuto nonetheless.

"Kuroo Tetsurou getting defensive, you are definitely brooding." Bokuto pressed.

"Bro quit being emotionally intelligent, you're scaring the hoes."

"Then quit brooding you are scaring your bro." Bokuto pouted.

"Bro..." Kuroo pouted too.

Their pouting match was interrupted by Hinata coming to greet Kuroo.

"Whoa Kuroo-san it has been so long!" Hinata jumped and hang off his neck, getting handsy proportionally with getting tipsy.

Kuroo laughed easily although dodging the bullet with his spine, little guy was much more muscular and not so little after years of playing.

Bokuto took Hinata off him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep him still so that they could hold a comfortable conversation.

Sometime Miya Atsumu came around and drunk flirted with Kuroo, Osamu apologized on his behalf, explaining that he started to flirt with every black haired guy after drinking a certain amount. Kuroo glanced around, and yes there he was, the curly haired MSBY guy, leaning onto the bar looking throughly pissed.

He smirked and gave Atsumu a kiss on the cheek and slapped his ass for good measure, told his twin it was not a problem at all who dragged Atsumu somewhere else after wishing them a good night.

Some more chit chat later Hinata was snatched by Kageyama who whispered to Kuroo that he was a saint for keeping Hinata occupied while he and Tsukki were preparing a prank for him.

Kuroo took a deep breath and checked his phone, it was time for him to leave if he wanted a good rest. He was about to say goodbye to Bokuto but crowd half cheered half groaned as Oikawa took the stage for his emotional lip sync of the night.

It was silent for the starting tunes of the song, until Hanamaki yelled "too soon" and the crowd burst laughing.

Kuroo started to laugh too as the fat beat of the song arrived, the most genuine laugh of his all that night. Seeing Oikawa getting dragged for being extra was always balm to his nerves.

Bokuto looked at him and suggested that he should stay until Oikawa left the stage.

"Are you suggesting I should stay forever?" Kuroo started to walk to the door.

"Maybe Oikawa never leaving the stage could be our forever?" Bokuto followed him.

"I'm outta here." Kuroo laughed.

Bokuto smiled but then turned dead serious.

"Dude, you are calling me when you land, don't forget." He raised his brows.

"My Brokuto, I would never forget the highlight of my day."

They hugged for a while, then Kuroo lightly pushed Bokuto's shoulders but Bokuto did not release him.

"You have no need to be anxious Kuroo, the trip will go smoothly and probably very quickly. Just let go of everything else and enjoy the ride." he said in a low voice.

Kuroo felt warm in his stomach. It was always the same reaction whenever Bokuto acted like this.

"Once an owl, always an owl." Bokuto tilted his head with his eyes wide open, further proving his word.

"Surprising people with sudden wise words, it is true owl fashion." He felt choked up a bit but his smile was real.

Bokuto seemed pleased, replied with an "if you say so" and lightly massaged where he hold onto his waist before releasing him.

Kuroo replied with a sincere "Thank you Bo." He was out on the bustling midnight streets of Tokyo in seconds, not realizing that he left a gloomy Bokuto in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here is Ushijima's prank song: sweet dreams x kahoot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0q5vYr-SWlY)
> 
> [Pingu Havana, 53. sec to be exact](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYlB3dN-udY)


	2. Two Minor Problems Are Left Unsaid

Kuroo was having a long ass Saturday and time zone difference was not the only reason for it. Bokuto had dozed off on the couch while waiting for Kuroo's call. It was already past midnight in Tokyo, the calendars showing Sunday. Bokuto had set the ringtone to the highest volume just in case. When Kuroo called he was startled so badly that he knocked over the water glass on coffee table, it splintered into a million pieces on the dark hardwood floor. He was going to need to fly over the coffee table to avoid getting any prick on his feet.

He opened the still ringing phone with a breathless "Kuroo" his voice rough from sleep.

"Um hello Bokuto, I landed." His voice was a bit higher than normal.

"Oh yeah? How was your flight?" Bokuto was feeling giddy. He really wanted to get up and wander around the room while talking but thanks to glass splinters he stayed glued to his couch.

"It was nice, thanks for asking. It took me 12.5 hours but it's still afternoon here, amazing right?" Kuroo laughed. "I hope I'm not troubling you by calling at a late hour." he added pointedly.

Bokuto realized how he was speaking such clean Japanese, he really was pronouncing everything.

"Kuroo, babycakes, I told you to call me, don't sweat it." He made fun of Kuroo's worry a bit. Ignoring Kuroo's fussing on the other end he continued. "Where are you staying by the way, I had stayed the night at Redbridge once-"

"Bokuto I really need to go, I see my guide waving and good night to you." Kuroo cut him off quickly and immediately ended the call. 

Bokuto stared at his phone although he was aware that Kuroo did not end the call accidently. He had not even waited for his answer. Was he disturbed by the pet name? But they used it occasionally, even if as a joke. He was so dumbfounded that he put his foot on the floor, ending up with a few wounds.

\----

Heathrow Airport, London  
April 20, Saturday  
4.34 PM

Kuroo pulled his suitcase, he was wandering around impatiently in the airport parking area. His eyes were scanning the place repeatedly. He was so anxious about getting pranked. Kenma saw the mail, he would realize anything sketchy. Who would be cruel enough to prank him on such a delicate matter like this? And who would be rich enough? His tickets had been already paid for. 

Kuroo also had a room in the airport that he was told to stop by. He had found a black suit waiting for him and changed into that. The necktie had red cartoon cat heads printed on it. He had smiled at the attention to the details at first. However, when he pulled on the suit he realized it was tailored exactly for his measurements, which honestly creeped him out. The pants were hugging his ass lightly and they were the perfect length for his legs.

Kenma had said that email adress was for real. He needed to tell him about this suit thing though. At this point it would make more sense if this was a prank. He pulled out his phone to text Kenma but could not help but open the mail, reading it for the 1000th time.

 **From:** Moritz Martel <moritzmartel@martelcorp.com>  
**To:** Kuroo Tetsurou <tkuroo@u-tokyo.ac.jp>  
**Date:** April 14, 21.30

Hello Kuroo,

I am an old friend of your late mother Ichinose Tamaki. We had a good time when she was on a student exchange program at University of York, she was a great woman and I never forget her. 

I have many good stories which I surely believe can not be told you by your father, grandparents or anyone on that matter.

I want us to get to know each other closely if you would accept my offer: I am inviting you to come visit me in England. A ticket is already booked for you, it is from Tokyo Haneda to London Heathrow, April 20, which means next Saturday although the date is negotiable.

All expenses are on me, you will be my guest.

I attached two documents, one of them include travel details and the other has some random facts about Tamaki, so that you go through just in case you have any doubts about my reliability.

Hoping to hear from you soon Kuroo,  
_Moritz Martel_

Kuroo huffed. Pretentious asshole. Kenma had checked up the guy. Nothing short of mafia. Filthy rich, hands everywhere. Still did not explain his body measurements though. Regular ones never fit him, if they fit height-wise they would look too loose. He always gets them tailored.

He tried to calm down. He was just going to learn about his mom, yes from a shady guy, but it was exactly the reason. There was no way he could catch a hold of him if he gave up on Kuroo. Then he would die, or worse, go mad from his curiosity and regret. If his mom managed to deal with this guy, break off with him, find his father and give birth to Kuroo, he could do it too. Not the birth part... as far as he knew. 

He never asked but it was clear, no way his family would let him meet with Martel. They had moved once for safety reasons, probably the man had a hand on that.

He had no time to text Kenma though as a black Mercedes minivan pulled over in front of him.

\---

Tokyo, Kuroo Household, a few days since Kuroo left  
April 22, _Monday early morning_

"Yoshiki, do you know why Tetsurou doesn't return to my calls?" Kuroo's grandma was sitting in the office located on the top floor of their two-story house. The room was filled with natural light from the large windows.

"I'm not sure mom, he also doesn't immediately answer mine. I figured he will be too busy in the mornings and too tired at night to talk to us. Also don't forget the time difference." Kuroo's dad continued to dust off the bookshelves.

"I know, but he could quickly send some pictures in the day, so we know at least where he is travelling or what other activities..." she trailed off, her attention pulled by the laptop. She was searching for a good landscape architect to surprise Kuroo with a renovated backyard when he comes back home.

"He is a fully grown man, I'm trying not to pester him. He will probably return with many stories to tell." Yoshiki tried to placate her, knowing very well it would not work.

"This is not pestering, all he sent to me was a photo of a green scenery, I'm sure he does more than just chilling in the garden all day."

"Give him time, mom." Yoshiki replied with a smile, which generally read as "Kuroo Yoshiki is tired of your convo, please try again later."

He collected the dustcloths, water bowl and went downstairs. From the glass wall of living room he could see his dad animatedly talking in their neighbour's garden, about God knows what.

It was the perfect timing. Something was fishy. He knew it was fishy the moment Tetsurou talked about online lottery win. His son was a good gambler in the head but luck was never on his side. Also why would he apply to a "language trip" in England in the first place, his English was perfect.

His "live and let live" attitude did not let him question though. If Tetsurou wanted an escapade in England, he could very well get that, he didn't need to craft anything else. Yoshiki was not going to prove him right by asking for the details he did not want to share.

But his gut feeling was telling him something was wrong.

He had already called Kenma-kun, he was not slipping anything. Whatever Tetsurou was up to, they were not going to hear it from Kenma. 

Bokuto Koutarou was next up on his list. One of the oldest friends of his son. That guy generally went like the wind however he was very attentive to Tetsurou. He had witnessed his focus on Tetsu before, it was a wonder of nature. Honestly, he was smelling something there but he was trying to keep his opinion to himself unless asked. Tetsurou already knew there was nothing wrong about it with his own father being bisexual.

He could not help but half expect Bokuto to be in England with Tetsurou.

\---

Bokuto had just arrived home after a grocery store run. He huffed while placing the milk in the fridge, days were getting hotter and he had clearly overdressed.

His phone started to ring. It could not be Kuroo at this hour. But it was, just a different one.

"Hello Kuroo-san!"

"Hello Bokuto-kun! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good! Just came back from grocery store. It's so hot outside! How's your day going?"

"I know right, and it is not even noon yet! My morning could have been better though." Bokuto could see Yashiko's pout in his mind's eye.

"Oh? What's the matter?"

"I can not talk to Tetsurou as much as I would like to. Our calls are always so short. His grandma is getting worried too. Do you have any idea about how he is doing?"

"Well he is in England..." Bokuto started but could not continue.

Yashiko waited for him patiently.

"Huh... that's all I know actually." Bokuto was just realizing that himself.

"Do you talk to him regularly?"

"Yes. But we talk of things that... we really don't need to remember later. Our calls never last long anyway, just a couple minutes. I thought it was because of something I said, but he should have told me by now."

"I see... it is not just you. He talks with us in the same manner."

The line went silent for a few seconds.

"At least he is kind of keeping up with someone other than us. Thank you for answering the call quickly." Yashiko smiled genuinely.

"Of course! No need to worry Kuroo-san, I will get to the bottom of this!"

"Oh I'm sure you will" Yashiko laughed.

Just before the line went dead Bokuto stopped him with a "Kuroo-san wait."

"Yes?"

"Why don't you ask Kenma?"

"Already did. He says he has no idea." 

Bokuto called bullshit. Kenma always knows everything. But he wasn't about to tell that to Kuroo's dad. He was already aware for sure.

"Oh." He could not offer anything else as a response.

"Yeah. Have a nice day Bokuto-kun."

\---

Akaashi looked out of the window of his office. Bright light hurt his eyes but he adjusted. Last couple days he was working just too much. The new volume was going to press tonight, then everyone would take a deep breath.

He looked down and watched the flow of small cars on the road. He closed his eyes and tried to relax by thinking how the small things he was stressing about now were nothing compared to his upcoming workload. Eh that didn't work. 

He opened his eyes again and contemplated, what if he just called Kenma? Like right now? But he didn't want to take Kenma's time. He also was so restless last couple days. Something about Kuroo-san... He could watch one of his streams a bit. Kenma's face illuminated by his pc screen, eyes focused like a preying cat... it would definitely lift his spirits.

Just as he was about to order takeout he saw Bokuto's silver 2012 Ferrari FF turning around the corner of the boulevard. Where was he going? He didn't even like that route.

Bokuto pulled over in front of his building.

Wait.

His phone rang immediately. He could feel an upcoming headache.

\---

They didn't talk at the car. Bokuto was in one of his quiet moods.

He let him organize his thoughts. In the mean time he tried to connect two dots.

Did they have a fight? Maybe Bokuto had confessed? Nah. He wasn't that self-aware.

He looked at Bokuto from the corner of his eye. The guy was alright just yesterday.

\----

They went straight to the their usual table at the yakiniku restaurant. After giving their order Bokuto told everything.

Akaashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Imagine Kuroo walking right into the trouble. No way. He was so calculated. He was the trouble himself. Akaashi wanted to believe that so badly. 

While Bokuto was telling his disaster scenarios loudly Akaashi tried to think of something.

The pair of women at the next table stared at them worriedly. Akaashi gave them a reassuring smile. One of them pulled a refreshing towel from her purse and handed it to Bokuto.

Bokuto thanked her with a miserable expression.

"Bokuto-san don't worry. We can't have any theories right now, we don't know anything."

"Tell me how we can know then Akaashi." Bokuto ran a hand through his hair. "Kuroo only tells Kenma and Kenma wouldn't tell even Kuroo's dad."

"As you said. He wouldn't tell him. But he would tell us."

Bokuto looked at him like he had told him secret of the universe.

\---

Kenma was spending the day at home. He was supposed to be studying. He had midterms, and other thousand of things to do, but they were the least of his problems. He dipped the teabag in and out of his mug countless times, watching the water pour back into the mug. When his phone rang he immediately knew it was Akaashi. He was thinking of calling him too.

"Hello."

"Hello, Kenma. How are you?" Akaashi asked politely.

Bokuto was biting his lip on the driver seat. He had driven back to Akaashi's office to drop him off but wouldn't let him get out of the car unless he talked to Kenma.

"As good as I can be with everything going on. You?"

"The same as you. I wanted to ask if you could tell what's going on with Kuroo-san."

Kenma sighed.

"Is Bokuto with you?"

"YES." Bokuto answered for himself. He had glued his ear to Akaashi's phone to listen in.

Akaashi put the phone on speaker.

"No need to worry Bokuto." Kenma's voice was too loud in small interior of the car. "I would know if he was in imminent danger. I could tell you guys now but it would take long. Are you free tomorrow evening?"


	3. Brainstorming Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi psychoanalyzes the shit out of Bokuto. Bokuto is inspired for some introspection. Kenma is your local L Lawliet.
> 
> /TW violence, homophobia 
> 
> see the end notes for details

Bokuto's head was a mess. He was pissed at something but he was not sure what.

Akaashi got out of the car and leaned in to lock eyes with Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san, if you feel like doing something stupid; stop, take a deep breath and give me a call."

"Akaashi, right now, I feel so stupid that even if I drink water I will drink it stupidly."

Akaashi rolled his eyes. He was conscious, he would be alright. He turned to leave for his office, but something came to his mind. Right now, a little push wouldn't be so bad. He turned halfway back.

"Bokuto-san don't blame yourself for anything..." Akaashi started.

Bokuto turned the engine on, huffed and looked at him with a weary expression.

"Don't blame, because this situation has nothing to do with you." Akaashi finished.

Bokuto frowned.

"You get as involved as Kuroo-san lets. This matter clearly calls for some privacy. You are just his friend." Akaashi went in for the kill.

Bokuto stared at him for a moment, offended. He closed his eyes, when he opened them his expression was reserved. He looked straight ahead, and with a quiet "you're right" he hit the road.

* * *

Bokuto went for a ride to clear his mind. He drove through crowded roads and deserted streets. He rolled the windows down at the outskirts of the city, wind messing with his hair. With afternoon had came a bit of chill which calmed his nerves. He squinted against the setting sun. On his way back he found a recycling centre, he saw a newly opened mental health institute, and stopped at the lights in front of an orphanage. Looking at the children playing by, he remembered that Kuroo also had lost a parent.

He stopped by a liquor store on his way home. He wasn't a stress drinker, but he felt like he would need it. Time flew when Kuroo was with him, although he had no problem with being by himself, this time around everything was harder. Nothing was in his control or within his knowledge. Feeling like a bystander was the worst.

When he arrived his apartment he realized that the shop owner had slipped a packet of Marlboro in his bag.

He was looking that bad huh.

He poured some Jack Daniel's, drank it while standing up in the kitchen, filled again and moved to the living room. Bokuto could see around clearly with moonlight. By the time Kuroo had landed the moon was up and full in Tokyo. With it still being big and bright, he noticed how little time actually has passed. He recalled that Kuroo was out of sorts at the party, as if he had a feeling.

Putting the glass on the coffee table he sinked into his sofa. What was wrong with him? Surely he could worry about Kuroo, it wasn't prohibited. Hell, everyone had started to get concerned before him. Kuroo was out there, dealing with some shit, not in "imminent danger" in Kenma's words which only meant he was in some kind of danger.

Also how couldn't he feel bad? For fuck's sake it was Kuroo they were talking about. Kuroo was his... his...

Friend. Dear friend.

Memories from their teens flooded his mind. They had puked in that street. They had a fight behind that bar. He and Kuroo were already arguing that day, for whatever reason, and he had pushed Kuroo to the wall. Then some guys had shown up, commenting about how he wasn't fucking his leggy queen right if he was running his mouth that much. He had seen red. Kuroo was trying to stop him. Bokuto was not having it. He was so fucking pissed. They had both ended up fighting. The way Kuroo had kicked one of the guys in the crotch... it had a special folder in his brain. They had gone to eat after that. People were giving them weird looks. He had bloody knuckles and an eye that was surely going to turn black, Kuroo's bottom lip was split. He wasn't able to take his eyes from it for the rest of the night.

He was still trying to this day. He had never managed.

It suddenly occurred to him that he wouldn't be able to live in this city if something happened to Kuroo. Where would he go though? His place was larger than anything in his life, he was carved in his ways, engraved in his soul.

Bokuto took a sip from the whiskey, held it in his mouth for some time before swallowing it.

He remembered the first time he saw Kuroo in black skinny jeans, a silver earring dangling from his ear. He had choked on his spit. He should have known by then.

He was ruined. Kuroo has been burning him for a long time. Now he was really in it. Now he was feeling the heat.

 _The next day_ , 6.06 PM

Bokuto ran down the endless stairs in the building and walked to Akaashi's car quickly.

"Hey, hey Akaashi!" Bokuto's eyes were focused with a determined expression on his face.

"Hello Bokuto-san." Akaashi immediately set off to Kenma's.

"Man, I feel much better. I'm sure Kenma has some good news for us." Bokuto was glowing.

It was like he was about to play an important match. He was mentally preparing himself, for whatever was to come. Akaashi tried to decipher whether Bokuto had any kind of revelation last night, but his own mind was too scattered. He was immune to panic yesterday because he had to collect Bokuto. Now that Bokuto was back to normal, Akaashi's grip was slipping. He was scared for Kuroo, whatever Kenma was going to tell them was so important that they were visiting his house. Akaashi has been there only twice.

They went through the motions, not really registering anything.

One moment they were waiting in the takeout line, the next they were standing in front of his door.

Apparently both of them were in airplane mode and only Kenma could ground them.

* * *

"Get in guys, the door is open." Kenma's voice was coming from the kitchen, he was preparing lemonades with ice.

They settled down. Akaashi glanced at Kenma. The last time he was here they were making out. Now Kenma was staring off into the distance, across him Bokuto was devouring his food like there was no tomorrow, and Kuroo was probably in some sticky situation. He allowed himself to feel a bit weird.

Kenma cleared his throat. Bokuto and Akaashi straightened.

"Kuroo lost his mom when he was eight. They moved after her death, becoming our neighbours. I met him then. Kuroo was spending most of his time at our house."

Kenma stopped for a bit.

"Between the family, Kuroo's mother was never mentioned. They were acting like she never existed. Kuroo got restless as he got older, but nobody was telling him anything. During his second year of high school, when he was hellbent about it, he argued with his grandma. It turned into a shouting match and Kuroo left home. He stayed with me for a bit. Then his grandma visited and apologized, but asked him not to question it again."

"Kuroo's family moved again some time ago. It has been one month or so. I visited them for a late housewarming last week, his grandpa told me Kuroo had won a trip."

"I questioned Kuroo, he told the same story. Probably he wouldn't, if I hadn't heard it already. Then I hacked into his email. I am not naive enough to believe that trip lottery bullshit and he knows that."

Bokuto was amazed. Akaashi was terrified and slightly turned on.

"Bokuto don't look at me like that, Kuroo was not that hard to hack. I had never done that to him before. But he was lying to my face and I could tell it was not a white lie. Not with the way he was losing sleep at night."

Bokuto remembered Kuroo's dark circles. He had suggested him to drink dandelion tea for a good night's sleep.

"So the mail? The mom lives?" Akaashi prompted.

"No, she is dead. He got an invitation from someone named Moritz Martel who claims to be his mother's old friend. The guy wanted him to go visit him, everything is paid for."

Bokuto did not like where this was going.

"The thing is that, well, the guy is fucking shady. He is extremely wealthy, very influential, surely involved in mafia if he isn't one himself. Gets what he wants kind of person."

Bokuto's patience was wearing thin. How could Kuroo be so reckless? Kenma should have stopped him, when it was so clear that someone was manipulating him using his weak point.

"Calm down with the glaring Bokuto. I wouldn't be able to stop him _and_ that guy forever, at least now we know what Kuroo is playing at."

Bokuto rubbed his face with his hands, passed a hand through his hair and motioned Kenma to continue. He was going to listen until the end.

"We set up a system beforehand to signal some things. Actually we have it since we were small, we used to like playing spy, now it comes in handy. It's all about intonation and facial expressions. We revised it for a couple days before he left."

Bokuto and Akaashi loudly exhaled. Now these were the cats they knew.

Kenma watched them closely. The first crisis was averted. Now he could drop the bomb.

"I was going to track his location but I never recovered the connection to his phone after he landed. According to his signals Kuroo is under constant surveillance, even his texts are being read but he is not in danger."

Gull sounds cut through the silence in the room.

"I don't know what is going on but I sense a transaction here. Kuroo must be somewhat cooperating with the man to have a chance at communication with his family and friends."

Akaashi raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his lemonade. "I mean if he cuts off everyone Kuroo's dad would surely contact ambassy or something."

"Yes, but everyone got restless already. They are trying to gain time, both Martel and Kuroo. I'm not sure why though."

"Is Kuroo trying to gain time?" It did not make much sense to Bokuto.

"At first his signals were more alarming but it is mild now. He says he is alright, and that he doesn't want help." Kenma's eyes were staring into nothing again, it was also not making sense to Kenma.

Akaashi was toying with food wrappers. He looked at Bokuto absently. "How does he talk to you?"

Bokuto gave them the details, like the topics and duration of the calls.

Huh. Kenma should have expected. Kuroo seemed to be more flexible while talking to Bokuto. He closed his eyes and exhaled loudly.

"He is trying to keep me out of this, doesn't he..." Kenma trailed off.

"Kuroo-san would never make you go against an evil overlord unless it is absolutely necessary." Akaashi put a hand on Kenma's shoulder.

Kuroo's cooperation with Martel was getting on Kenma's nerves. Now he had two people to crack. Why he had to act too tight with him?

Bokuto observed Kenma's distress for a moment. "His surveillants must be suspecting you Kenma, not me."

Kenma stared at Bokuto calmly until his eyes doubled in size and a crazy smile appeared on his face.

Bokuto was terrified that whatever he said was the final straw before Kenma went bananas.

Kenma stood up and yelled "That's it!"

His voice rang through the house.

Somewhere in the neighbourhood a kid yelled "Whatever Kodzuken says goes!"

Bokuto gave Akaashi a side eye.

"Then if Bokuto calls Kuroo right now..." Akaashi started.

"I can listen in." Kenma finished.

They maintained eye contact for a while before Akaashi stood up to get cold water for everyone. Bokuto was sure, those two either had fucked or were going to fuck soon.

"The surveillants... They don't suspect Bokuto. And Kuroo, he indulges while talking with Bokuto because he trusts him to not catch everything he says. Either way very beneficial, and it all depends on Bokuto." Kenma was rambling.

"Thanks for having faith in my stupidity guys, I appreaciate it."

"No offence Bokuto-san, everyone knows you are a very direct person." Akaashi handed him water.

"Your famous jock brain will save lives Bokuto." Kenma was weirdly smiley.

Bokuto did not answer. He crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling. _"Nothing wrong with being direct though."_ An idea was forming in his head but he brushed it off for the moment. He flexed his shoulders and focused on the matter at hand.

"So what do you want me to say to him?"

Kenma drank half of his water quickly. "The usual. Ask him the weather, the surroundings. If we get a good description we can narrow it down from there."

Aldermount Estate  
23 April, Tuesday  
11.45 AM

Kuroo was lounging in the saloon, laying on a big armchair. His tea had gone cold already.

He was hoping that Bokuto would call him. He had missed his voice but he did not want to ask Moritz for his phone to call by himself.

He felt chilly. He buried himself into the linen blanket even more. Moritz came into the saloon. Kuroo checked the watch on the wall. It has been an hour.

He was dripping all over the floor, drying his hair with a towel. His white shirt had become see-through. He catched him staring.

"See something you like?"

Kuroo had just woken up from a nap, he was not in the mood. With a huff he turned around, his butt sticking out of the blanket. Moritz laughed.

Kuroo's phone started to ring. He sat up on the armchair quickly. The sound was coming from Moritz. Did this man have waterproof pockets? Nothing was surprising Kuroo at this point.

Moritz took out the phone, checked the screen and looked up at Kuroo, his face promising trouble.

"Bokuto-kun is calling. Do you want to answer?"

"Yes." Kuroo tried to keep his expression normal.

He handed the phone to Kuroo, got a fistful of nuts from the buffet and settled on the sofa, all the while watching him like a hawk.

* * *

All three were holding their breaths. It has been ringing for a while now.

"Hello."

"Hey Kuroo. How are you?"

"I'm alright. My back hurts a bit other than that I'm okay."

The trio heard a distant chuckle. Bokuto raised an eyebrow but kept his composure.

"I hope it gets well soon. Try not to strain it."

"What about you?"

"I'm alright, although it got very hot here."

The line went silent for a couple seconds.

"So how is the weather there?"

"Not so different than Tokyo, colder though. We got a sudden downpour today, yesterday it was very nice. Right now..." Kuroo exhaled loudly. Taking a moment to squint outside the window, "it's partly cloudy" he added.

"Did you get wet?"

"Huh?"

Kenma facepalmed. Akaashi sighed but when Bokuto glanced at him he gave him the thumbs up. It was actually a good question.

"I'm asking if you got caught in the rain Kuroo, if so, did you find shelter quickly?" Bokuto's tone was growing stern gradually.

"Uh oh, yes, I mean, I was only in the garden, I got inside quickly to avoid getting drenched. I have been drinking tea for the last hour now just watching the downpour. Not my first time dealing with rain Bokuto, don't worry." Kuroo explained in length smiling at Bokuto's worry.

"Hey Kuroo would you like to go take a walk around Surrey Hills?"

"Um, where did that come from, you never-"

"It would smell so good around there after rain, I want you to experience this."

"Kuroo, who is this?"

"My guide. I have to leave, talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah take care."

* * *

"What was that" Kenma wondered loudly as soon as the call ended, his eyes attentive like never.

"Something has changed." Akaashi mused.

"Akaaashi" Bokuto whined, "do you also know their code?"

"I don't Bokuto-san, but Kuroo-san never gave that much info before, even to you, did he?"

"Not only that, the guy added himself directly to the convo. I knew he was always there, but he did it for the first time and it is to announce a location." Kenma's leg was restless.

A location. A captor. One thing was missing.

"What is the time then?"

Kenma and Akaashi looked at Bokuto like he grew two heads.

"This, my friends, is a hostage situation. We got a captor, Kuroo is the hostage, we got the meeting location but we have no time." Bokuto explained.

Kenma tapped his index finger on his bottom lip as he pondered. "What could we possibly give to that guy to take Kuroo back though?" 

"Also Kuroo-san is not signalling danger, right Kenma? Why doesn't he if he is captured?" Kenma blinked slowly at Akaashi like a cat.

The sun had went down already, the room had a soft glow from purple-blue lights of the small bar. Refrigator in the drinks cabinet stopped suddenly and left the room in death silence.

"What if the code is already busted" Akaashi added as an afterthought. His voice was low but the other two heard him very clearly. He would not raise his voice just to speak of disaster anyway.

After a couple minutes Kenma's groan of agony cut through the silence.

Akaashi offered an "Everything will be okay."

Bokuto did not make a sound. His head was hung low, teardrops were falling on the phone on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troublemakers are some drunk gays, so im not sure if it's homophobia 
> 
> I tagged anyway just to be safe


	4. For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bo stop I'm taller than you!"
> 
> "Well I'm bigger."

Moritz took the phone and announced that he was going to change into something dry. Kuroo did not know what to say to him. His demeanor had changed, but Kuroo was not sure which direction it had taken.

"Were you serious Moritz? Are we going out?"

"Yeah yeah, let's just take a walk there." Moritz stared at Kuroo briefly, his eyes a bit glassy, as if he was looking past him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We need to talk anyway, fresh atmosphere will be good for us. We were stuck in this place for far too long... You go and change too." Moritz left the room.

Kuroo stared at his hands. What he had done for Moritz to close off like that? Nothing about his speech with Bokuto would give him away even more, he was careful. Hadn't he figured out everything already anyway? It was hard to read Moritz, even for him.

As he climbed up the stairs he assessed the situation. Moritz was taking him out of the estate for the first time, he could not help but feel nervous. The thought of disturbing the balance they had was making him sick in the stomach. He went to his room and chose a crisp white oversized shirt from the closet. He eyed outside through the window, it was weird how he wanted to stay in. He really did not want to hear what Moritz was going to say. He shook his head and started to change while trying to calm his heartbeat.

\---

Akaashi and Bokuto left Kenma's house for the night as per his request. Kenma told them he was alright, he just needed his alone time more than ever to balance out everything. He told them to come over again next morning, if they wish.

Akaashi kept looking back at Kenma as if he was going to be snatched by an evil mafia boss as soon as he left the house. Kenma smiled at him despite everything, he knew Akaashi understood him the best, understood how he wanted to be left alone after all this, but Akaashi clearly couldn't help himself for the moment.

One of them being in deep shit was twisting their small friend group like a corkscrew. Everyone was becoming acquainted with each other's crisis mode.

Akaashi was hardly ever stubborn like that, thank gods, because Bokuto was having a hard time supervising him. He could deal with Akaashi when he was his usual mature self, or Akaashi would deal with him as it generally is; but no, his words were not getting to this bullheaded version. Not to mention Bokuto's wisdom had left him already, probably around the time he figured he was in love with his best bro for years only to realize it once he was miles away, with the possibility of never coming back. Yeah, not the best time. Brute force it was then. Bokuto started to push him to the door, holding his wrists firmly to his back.

Akaashi told Kenma over his shoulder that he would be right there next morning, and that Kenma should call him if he needs, or if he doesn't need, Kenma could call him whenever for whatever.

"Thank you, Akaashi." Kenma replied, releasing his hair from its half bun and smiling at him lovingly.

Bokuto would swear he was doing it on purpose if Kenma wasn't dealing with too much already.

\---

Bokuto was reluctant about going to Kenma's house again but he did not resist when Akaashi pulled in front of his building early in the morning. Akaashi was dead set about getting there as soon as posibble, so he did not question when Bokuto threw his sports bag at the backseat. He was probably going to slave away at the gym to keep himself together. Good for him.

They stopped to get breakfast, Bokuto waited at the car. Morning chill was still present. He rubbed at his eyes, feeling sleepy and alert at the same time. The buzz of people was distant to his ears. He was dissociating so hard. He opened the car door, sunlight heating one of his arms. Everything had become more clear with daylight, painfully so. Akaashi came back, gave the bag to Bokuto and jogged around the car to take the wheel.

As soon as he got inside somebody yelled "Captain!"

They both turned their heads see some boys running. They were probably first years from Akaashi's time as Bokuto couldn't recognize them.

Their cheerful greetings stopped as soon as they got close. The boys were hit by the mood in the car which was way too tense for a breakfast date. They could not even talk to Bokuto as they would like, not with the way he was staring at the takeout bag on his lap as if it had offended him. Akaashi humoured them despite it being not the ideal time to catch up, and in minutes, they set off to Kenma's.

Kenma immeadiately got down to business by telling them Kuroo's grandma had visited him not even half an hour later after they had left. She had demanded the truth from Kenma, told that she was going to police if Kenma was not honest with her.

"What did you tell her?" Bokuto asked.

"I told her she could do whatever she wants. Kuroo asked me to keep his secret, not to stop his family if he goes missing or something." Kenma said, his eyes wide open, watching tree leaves swing through the open window.

Bokuto could see how important this visit was for Kuroo. He really had planned everything before he left.

"Can British ambassy or police do anything anyway? Kuroo is very much available, you can't just track your family members using those institutions as you please." Kenma added with a frown on his face.

Akaashi took a sip from his tea and eyed Bokuto. He was quiet, staring into nothing. He seemed a bit sleepy and almost... _unbothered._ Was he spacing out?

He elbowed him. Bokuto jolted and nearly dropped his cup. Akaashi twisted a hand in the air meaning "What's up with you?"

Bokuto shrugged. "I'm trying to take it all in." He raised his cup and blew on his tea. The rising steam danced in front of his face, obscuring his expression from Akaashi's all-seeing eyes.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow but did not comment. He turned to Kenma instead. "What if we report as his friends?"

"We contact local police and they contact British through Interpol if they see fit... However I'm not sure if this is a good way to deal with Martel, especially at this point. I would spill to police anyway, if it comes to that, but right now..." Kenma trailed off.

Silence descended upon them like a heavy blanket.

Life went on outside, the world not realizing that the trio were so out of their depth. Kenma's house was slowly gaining connotations for Bokuto and Akaashi, with them getting their daily dose of reality check everytime they visit. If they walked out of the door right then, the world would start to grey, as if they hit the borders in a video game. They were totally alone in this, sitting at the headquarters, feeling helpless.

"You guys go, you must have things to do, I don't want to take up your time for nothing-"

Akaashi took one of Kenma's hands in his and pulled him to his chest. Kenma rested his head on his shoulder and he didn't resist when Akaashi started to absently pet his head a minute later. Bokuto left the room to wash his face. He splashed water and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, assessing his appearance. Was he that pale or was it because of the light? His determination was supposedly hidden, a carefully crafted mask put in place, but he could feel it in his veins. His body was going into action mode. He walked out of the house to Akaashi's car. He did not want to face Kenma right then. Akaashi was already enough to handle.

He leaned onto the car and looked up at the sky. Some clouds had gathered and wind was getting stronger. He felt electric, like air has changed somehow. Akaashi had told him to let him know if he felt like doing something stupid, just two days ago. Was what he was about to do classified as stupid? He didn't think so. He would call it a big move and maybe it was pointless. Even if it didn't make situation any better, he needed to do it for himself, his sanity.

Akaashi appeared at the door two minutes later and waved the car keys at him before throwing. Bokuto caught easily. Apparently he was staying with Kenma. Bokuto was okay with it. Akaashi could take his car from airport later.

\---

Bokuto had gotten his ticket as soon as coming back from Kenma's the night before. He was thinking about flying since the the night of his enlightment but he did not want to rush. After he heard those endless theories though, nothing could stop him. They already had a location. He needed to be at least physically close, at least in the same city.

Akaashi was going to grill him, not only for his flight without notice but for also taking his car. Well, he already had limited time, visiting Kenma had cost a lot.

He felt like he was back in high school again, hunting Kuroo down.

His mind was dancing over many memories. It continued to do so all the way to England, in between sleep rounds and even in some dreams. One of them surprised him with how vivid it was.

Afternoon heat.

They had just finished a practice match. Nekoma had won against Fukurodani in the last set 33-31.

Bokuto had put his head under tap. His hair was dripping at the tips and getting into his eyes. The water had been so cold he was not feeling his head. The setting sun was warming his back.

Kuroo was lying on the sloping lawn with Yaku and Lev.

They all had gotten rid of their sneakers and socks, Yaku and Kuroo had tossed their t-shirts too. Nekoma guys reminded Bokuto of sunbathing cats, nothing in the world could move them from their resting spot.

He could not take his eyes off.

Kuroo looked like a god carved out of bronze. Mile long legs shining under sunlight. He turned to lie on his stomach, his back muscles flexing. Bokuto checked the familiar swell of his ass clad in red shorts. Kuroo turned around again, like he could not find a good position on the ground and sighed. Bokuto felt his face burning. Too much for being cool.

He did not realize that his legs had carried him until his shadow fell on Kuroo's honey colored skin. He was pulled in like a magnet. Kuroo opened one eye to glance at him.

"Who is blocking my sun?" He pretended to go back to sleep. Bokuto took the opportunity to stare at his serene face.

He snapped out of it when Kuroo squinted up at him.

"Bokuto what's wrong?" His eyes were burning like embers in the fading sunlight.

"Let's go somewhere else."

"No way I'm too relaxed right now." Kuroo leaned on his elbows.

Bokuto's eyes fell on his waist. He had thought about doing this before but had never dared. "Fuck it" he thought, diving in fast as light and lifting Kuroo up to his arms.

"Bo stop I'm taller than you!" Kuroo cried out, a laugh rising up in his chest.

"Well I'm bigger."

"We will fall!!" Kuroo was yelling. His hands were clawing at Bokuto's neck and shoulders like crazy.

"We will if you don't stop squirming!" Bokuto passed Kuroo to his shoulder for better control, his hands going secure around back of his thighs.

"I don't even have my shoes!"

"I will return him like I borrowed." Bokuto told Yaku and Lev, ignoring Kuroo's resistance.

"Please don't bring him back." Yaku retorted. Lev's laughter could be heard as they turned around.

They stopped behind the gym. It was totally deserted around. Bokuto sat Kuroo down with his back to the wall and squatted in front of him. Kuroo was not meeting his eyes.

"Kuroo are you avoiding me?"

His eyes snapped to Bokuto's face momentarily, could not stay there though, settling somewhere around his chest.

"Bro why would I?"

"I don't know, that's why I ask. You clearly do."

Kuroo stared off to the side. Bokuto sat on the ground, stooping. A hand passed through his hair.

"Hey don't sulk."

Bokuto looked at him with a heart-wrenching expression.

"Then tell me which universities you are applying."

"Oh god..."

"Why are you being so secretive?"

"I just... don't wanna tell." Kuroo crossed his arms. "I don't tell anybody. What are you going to do with that info anyway?"

"I just wanna know." Bokuto was whining.

Kuroo smiled at him. It was a genuine smile. Bokuto also smiled, not being able to keep up his act.

"Are they in Tokyo?"

"Yes, some of them." Kuroo's toes were wiggling. Bokuto wrapped a hand around his ankle.

"And the others?"

"Don't push owl bastard."

Bokuto laughed. He put his other hand on the other ankle.

"Will you tell me first when you get the results?" He started to massage them lightly. Kuroo made a face.

"Um maybe."

Bokuto started to press harder. Kuroo yelped.

"Yes, okay, you will be the first, happy now? Please spare my legs though, I may not go pro but I still need them."

Bokuto stared at him for a moment, his face serious.

"Bro I don't harm national treasures."

"Bro..."

The heavy air around them dissipated as they cackled, they were back to their usual rhythm.

Bokuto tried to pick him up to carry him back but Kuroo put one hell of a fight. They wrestled and Kuroo gave in for a piggy back ride.

He could not think of anything but Kuroo on his way to home. Everything he did was playing in his head on repeat.

Bokuto looked at himself in the mirror that night, just before going to bed. He felt like he was glowing and checked if it showed on his face. Then he turned around and looked over his shoulder.

He had scratch marks on his back.

\---

Bokuto landed in Heathrow Airport. As soon as his phone was out of airplane mode he saw missed calls. Six from Akaashi, two from Kenma, and one from Kuroo-san. Also one from Kuroo himself. Also his dad had called. It was the time for their weekly catch up. Oh well. He would do that once the dust settled.

He rented a car and drove down to Surrey. Akaashi called him, seeing that his texts were delivered.

"Hey hey Akaashi."

"So you flew huh."

"Hehe... are you mad?"

"Nope. Well, at first I was. But I have nothing to say, really. I can't even imagine myself in your situation."

"Yeah..."

"You know what your situation is right? That's why you flew."

"I would have flown, eventually. I needed that kick though, with the way everything escalated quickly."

"Do you have a plan?"

"I will take a look around the area."

"That's not a plan."

"That's what I have. Share if you have anything better."

Akaashi sighed deeply.

"Barging in might me in your favor actually."

"That's what I thought." Bokuto laughed.

"Hey, by the way, Kuroo's dad contacted police."

"Huh. What happened?"

"They took a statement from Kenma. You wouldn't believe how that man's name slows every process down..."

"I would, actually."

"Kenma thinks his hand is not so strong in Japan though. That's why Kuroo had to fly all the way."

"So we are in the place where he calls the shots."

"Essentially."

"What does Kenma say?"

"He has been asleep for hours... Turns out he didn't get any sleep last night. I couldn't tell the difference this morning."

"Me neither. He looks and functions all the same."

"Exactly." Akaashi laughed fondly. "Anyway, you are clearly driving and I need sleep. Good luck Bokuto-san."

"And good night to you. Sorry by the way, kind of stole your car."

"No worries. Just be careful."

\---

"Do you remember your first time wearing high heels Kuroo?"

"It was a bit random since the bartender had offered his for me to try... And I was tipsy so I don't-" Kuroo cut off quickly. He side eyed Moritz. Wasn't that question a bit too specific?

"Don't tell me you were there."

"Who do you think slipped that hundred dollar bill into your shorts?" Moritz replied, his expression far too amused.

A shiver went through Kuroo's spine. It was his first time going to that bar and he had never told anyone about it. His inexperience and curiosity were the only things that had kept him company that night.

"You were wearing a masquerade mask but your hair was out in the open. It was pretty bold if you ask me." Moritz added with a hand on his chin, smiling at the memory.

"But how?" His voice was weak.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was a coincidence? Just imagine: I watch you live in the afternoon, a practice match of yours, my mind already a mess. Then I walk into a bar to get myself together, only to find you shaking your teenage ass to some filthy beat-"

"Stop right there." Kuroo groaned.

\---

The sky was starting to get covered with grey clouds, but it was still bright. He put on a mustard colored beanie and sunglasses as he passed near Surrey Hills Park.

He was about to check into a hotel but then decided against it. He parked the car and hit the streets.

As he scanned the scenery, Bokuto wondered how it would be like to travel these places with Kuroo if circumstances were different. They probably wouldn't want to come back though once he was back.

He found an antique shop and went in to take a look.

He greeted the shop owner with a nod. A minute later the man started to talk on the phone.

"There is a big Japanese man as you asked."

"Wha- how?!... where are my sunglasses? Oh fuck" Bokuto cursed through his teeth. Some children were shouting outside, fussing about how it was about to rain. He strained his ears to understand the conversation through the whooshing of the blood in his veins.

"...I'm not sure about that man. Yeah, well, no he doesn't seem to understand."

Bokuto turned his back to the man as if he was immersed in some statues while checking their reflection on the shop window. He was silently berating the man for being stupid enough to say the word Japanese openly. He was about to flee from that fucking shop like his wings were on fire.

He was glancing around, then he saw the glasses perched on his beanie, all clear on the mirror. Mortification hit him like a wave, slowing down his mind and body. That really was the idiot move of the century. He was going to glue those glasses to his face next time. Just as he was going through his self-criticism, the whooshing wind startled him. It was kind of funny how the weather was going from bad to worse as Bokuto's day. The wind had gone wild with starting rain in such a short time. With no people around, the road had become eerily quite save for the storm.

Bokuto suddenly realized the shop was becoming too stuffy for two airheads. He needed a plan.

The man was short but stocky, however Bokuto could beat him easily if it came to that. He should be able to deal with more of those if he has enough space. Kuroo came to his mind, his imagination supplying him with images of Kuroo held down by several men. Even the idea of Kuroo's wrists being held firmly was making Bokuto's stomach churn. Surely his friend was going to be interrogated because of his suspicious visit in the vicinity. Kuroo would hardly give them any info which would do no good for him. He needed to get out of there, fast.

He accidentially made eye contact with the shop owner. The guy's eyes were filled with expectation. A weird feeling crept up on Bokuto, he was not able to identify it right away but oh boy were his survival instincts going off. He just had to think of something, to smoothly get out of this. He always finds a way doesn't he? The way of the ace right?

His mind was running a mile a minute, what would be the appropriate time to flee from this place without rasing any more suspicion? Should he talk like a tourist? Should he buy something? Should he continue walking leisurely or bolt as soon as he gets out the door?

He did not have to think so hard though as the next thing he knew was someone got a solid hit on his shoulder causing his vision to go black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As troubled birds:
> 
> [Kuroo](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5f/8e/57/5f8e575c35cac3e00d2f4536ed6928a4.jpg)
> 
> [Kuroo and Bokuto](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/318/550/e2d.jpg)
> 
> [Akaashi](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/92/6c/18/926c18c10611e2eb6e7341c7fba5b553.jpg)
> 
> [Kenma](https://64.media.tumblr.com/511abe1d49e026a918e23fc5778e9052/tumblr_npnsvkxsUg1stm4rto5_500.jpg)
> 
> [Moritz Martel](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8e/22/c8/8e22c86bd8e599db4bc8acdb881edb5e.png)


	5. Provocation Expert In Your Area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have a good feeling about you." He switched to Japanese. "That's why I advise you to have some self preservation, take it and shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picking up what's happening with Kuroo

April 20, _Saturday_

A couple of men got out of the minivan. One of them took Kuroo's luggage and hurried to put it into the trunk. The other walked to Kuroo calmly, lightly bowed and stared at him under his bushy eyebrows. His ice blue eyes twinkled like they had an inside joke, not with Kuroo though. The joke was probably shared between the men who did not wear cat print ties.

"Welcome to England."

"Thank you."

"Let's take care of the introduction inside."

Kuroo had half a mind to realize how they were moving at a rapid pace but did not have the time to think of that. He was gently but rather forcefully guided into the car. The man sat next to him and looked at him attentively. Only then Kuroo realized he was clutching his phone like a lifeline. The man stared at it and put out his hand.

"Could you give me that?"

Kuroo frowned and pressed the phone to his chest. The man wiggled his fingers expectantly. Upon getting no reaction from Kuroo he simply snatched the phone with a "come on" and passed it to the man in the front seat. The man started to fiddle with it without any word. Kuroo turned to his side upon hearing the other clear his throat.

"Kuroo Tetsurou, I am Lukas and I will accompany you on this ride to Martel's Estate."

They stared at each other for a moment before the man took his hand and shook it strongly. Kuroo could not hide his flinch. The car started to move slowly and he felt like his life was slipping from his hands. He could see some people outside, they were away but they felt even more away - as if they were in another realm.

The man turned Kuroo's attention back to himself by pulling at his hand. Kuroo looked at him with questioning eyes. He wanted to talk and ask many things and maybe scream but the words would not come out. He opted to stare at their joined hands. Lukas smiled and released his hand. He patted Kuroo's knee as if that would solve all of his problems.

"I will give you a rundown on what we are doing here and what to expect. I was informed that you are quite fluent in English. You are free to stop me anytime. I also understand intermediate Japanese so feel free to engage with your native tongue."

Right now Kuroo's tongue was so dry it would not be able to engage in anything.

"Do you follow me so far?"

"Yes."

"Great. Firstly, there is no need to be alarmed. You are not in danger, actually you are in one of the safest hands."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at that. That was definitely not the safest he has felt. Lukas gave him a small smile but it only worked to get under Kuroo's skin. It seemed wrong on his face. Kuroo noted how the man was probably not used to smiling. The observation made his stomach churn.

"Relax. Our objective is to transport you. Your business is with Martel himself. We are here for safety, both yours and his. Which brings us to the second point, you can not talk freely about your trip to people back in Japan. Martel needs to maintain a level of privacy, you understand right?"

Kuroo nodded. The phone was passed back to Lukas. Kuroo held his hand out but Lukas stopped just before dropping the phone on his open palm.

"You will be under supervision in all kinds of communication, so you need to keep all your conversations clear and short. It will be like that throughout your visit. You will be treated very kindly but you are expected to cooperate."

The man raised his eyebrows like a menacing parent. Well, Kuroo knew. He knew from the start. He was not there to resist, he was there to deal. He nodded solemnly. His phone was back.

"Thirdly, and this is my personal advice, don't mess with Martel."

Kuroo tried to understand where they were going but the route they were using was messing with his head. Fucking London.

"Where are we going?"

"Would you recognize if I told you?" Lukas smiled again. Kuroo silently wished he would stop doing that. "Destination does not concern you."

Kuroo laughed incredulously. The driver gave him an intrigued look from the rear view window, eyebrows raised.

"Martel's guideline about how you should be treated was very strict which means you are important. He cares, it also means that you will be able to get on his nerves way quickly compared to other people."

If any nerves were gotten on they were Kuroo's. He pulled a face.

"Anger problems much?"

Lukas snorted. "I have a good feeling about you." He switched to Japanese. "That's why I advise you to have some self preservation, take it and shut up."

Kuroo's face fell instantly. He was slapped back to reality with the help of his mother language. He had felt like he was on autopilot until then. What kind of thing was he getting into that a stranger was trying to look out for him? He once again felt the weight fully. Drifting to a foreign place all alone, far away from his loved ones just to chase after his hazy dream of a lost mother. How had that seemed like a good idea in the first place? He gazed outside through the window, the vision was blurry with how fast they were going. A lump started to form in his throat as a couple of raindrops fell onto the window, joined and went down together. He was putting not only himself but everyone around him in danger, wasn't he? They travelled silently as Kuroo tried to make the sting in his eyes stop.

He pulled himself together with a new resolve. He was going to keep everyone out of this. Nobody deserved to get into the muddle because of him.

A lightning blinded them momentarily with white light. A shiver went through Kuroo's spine. The thunder was so loud that he felt like it missed the car barely. He only then remembered that he had made a promise. The idea of hearing his voice was giving him a piece of peace already.

"Can I make a call?" Kuroo's eyes were staring straight ahead, a poker face firmly in its place.

"To who?"

"A friend."

"Go ahead."

Lukas eyed his screen over his shoulder as Kuroo opened the contacts to find Bokuto.

* * *

The black minivan passed through as the heavy doors of the gate opened. They travelled in the heavy rain for a while until they reached the mansion. Kuroo stretched his back and took a deep breath.

Lukas opened his door and hold out an umbrella for him. They walked to the house together.

A couple of maids welcomed them. Lukas asked Kuroo if he would like to go to the toilet. Yes, he would. Lukas took his phone with a "you ask Martel for this from now on" and Kuroo was shown the way.

Lukas went to the main saloon. Martel was sitting in an armchair, all dressed up. His eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face. There was an empty mug on the tall coffee table next to him. Lukas raised an eyebrow.

"Did Andrea spike your milk?"

"Ugh I wish."

"Your kitty is here."

Martel opened his eyes with an eye roll. "I know, I watched through the window." He stood up and walked towards him. "When are you going to stop stating obvious things?"

Lukas felt his eye twitch. "I will do that once you put on your big boy pants."

"Aww are you concerned? Do you like him too? Isn't he just so cute?"

"Contrary to popular belief I don't give a shit. Do whatever you want with him."

"Always so brash... I hope you didn't intimidate him too much?"

"No more than the amount you will achieve five minutes later... Here, his phone."

Martel gasped and took the phone gingerly. Lukas closed his eyes after watching him observe it closely and bring it to his nose. Why did he have to witness this?

"I'm out. Please don't summon me unless absolutely needed."

"Who needs you?" Martel's face twisted with disdain. "Definitely not me."

Lukas collided with Kuroo at the door. Kuroo nearly bounced off his solid chest but Lukas steadied him with hands on his shoulders. He whispered a "good luck" before leaving.

The rain had slowed down. The sun was shining between clouds again. The light was streaming through the windows behind Martel which caused him to appear as a silhouette. Kuroo glanced around curiously. The room was very large, the furniture seemed old but still tasteful. Kuroo finally managed to take a good look at him as he got closer.

He nearly choked on air. He was hot. The photos on the net were all old. They either did him no justice or the man really had gotten better with age. His blond hair had grey streaks now. Bokuto came to his mind. If Bokuto was giving him a grey hair fetish Kuroo was going to kill him.

On the other hand, didn't this guy look too young to have a fling with his mom? Kuroo's eyes widened. _Oh God, mom, what did you do?_

Martel smirked like he had read his mind. "Welcome Kuroo, I'm Moritz Martel. My wiki page doesn't lie, I really am 43 years old."

"You look... I mean, thanks for confirmation." Kuroo smiled a little, feeling dumb.

"Are you hungry? We can have an early dinner."

Kuroo did not know what it was about him but he felt at ease. As if he had been here before. Or met him before? Something felt nostalgic. It was not making sense.

They had dinner together. Very few words were said. Kuroo was really digging the minestrone soup. He thought about what kind of things he would add if he made it himself.

Martel suggested a walk around the estate. They stole glances at each other the whole time, not even being subtle about it. Martel had the face of someone who gave up on giving a fuck long time ago. He lacked wrinkles on his forehead. His face was uplifted, eyebrows looking like they were always raised, his grey eyes squinted with the hint of a constant smile. _He looks drunk,_ Kuroo finally decided.

They silently went back to the house as Kuroo started to feel the evening chill. They settled across each other in armchairs. A servant asked if they wanted anything. Martel asked for whisky, Kuroo went with coffee. Martel propped an arm and rested his chin in his hand. Kuroo knew for a fact that the moment they started to talk nothing would be as peaceful as it was. It did not stop him though.

"So..." Kuroo raised his eyebrows. "Here I am, as you wanted."

Martel watched him with half lidded eyes. "Yes," he exhaled softly, "yes you are."

"I'm ready to listen, you can tell me anything you know about my mom."

"Who says it is time for me to talk?"

Kuroo wanted to make at least some progress before going to bed. He smiled, a bit strained. "That's literally why I'm here."

"You came here on your account didn't you? I just told that I have some stories and now you're sitting right in front of me." He chuckled like he did not know how to deal now that Kuroo was there.

Kuroo took a deep breath. Who said it would be that easy? No one. But he had still hoped it would go kind of smooth. Now it was crushed. The man was playing games. Kuroo leaned back in his seat and splayed his hands on the armrests.

"So it's not story time yet?"

"It's not. You did not even talk about yourself. How can we hold a conversation if we don't know each other?" His eyes turned into slits with his overly self satisfied expression.

Kuroo felt his irritation rising. Now that really was the Martel he had expected.

"I would like to introduce myself but what can I tell you that you don't already know?" Kuroo loosened his tie pointedly. "You already seem to know a bit too much."

Martel's grin was boyish with laugh lines appearing around the corners of his eyes. _He is cute,_ Kuroo decided. Then he mentally slapped himself.

"What can I say, I have an eye for pretty things."

Kuroo replied with an "oyaoya" instinctively. Their drinks were served just in time because Kuroo knew he was blushing like an idiot. Somehow he was so embarrassed. He knew he did not want the man's attention like that though. Martel may be good looking but Kuroo does not mess with health hazards.

Martel stared at him for a moment, then shook his head and took a hurried sip. "Anyway, why don't you start with the basics so we can get going? I want to hear even the obvious ones!"

Kuroo nodded. "My name is Kuroo Tetsurou. I'm a Scorpio. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and women with long hair."

"Did you just Dean Winchester me?" Martel raised his glass to his lips again.

"Maybe." Kuroo winked at him.

His whisky went down the wrong pipe. Kuroo was on his feet in a second. Martel coughed and wheezed as Kuroo hovered above him. He gulped with difficulty and gave Kuroo an ok sign.

Kuroo felt the dizziness as soon as he settled back to his seat. It was nearing morning in Japan. Coffee was barely holding him up. Maybe he would not sleep immediately but he needed to take a rest.

"You are a menace Tetsurou."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "First name basis?"

"First name basis."

"Okay Moritz," Kuroo felt his business major jump out as his inhibitions got lowered, "why don't we make a deal?"

"Oyaoya?" Moritz sounded awfully similar to Bokuto. Kuroo put that observation away for later. He really needed to sleep first.

"Let's take turns. You give me a fact and I give one to you."

"Didn't you just say I know a bit too much?"

"There should be some more I can offer." Kuroo cast his eyes down, staring at the warm cup in his hands. "I hope so, at least." His voice was small.

 _Well aren't you irresistible like that._ "I definitely know something you can offer."

Kuroo looked up at him.

"Your time."

Kuroo tilted his head.

"Stay here, as long as you can. With time, I can tell you everything. I want it to flow naturally between us, otherwise I would have sent you a pdf. I want your time, as much as you offer."

Kuroo was pleasantly surprised. He could do that. "Deal."

Martel stood up and extended a hand. Kuroo took it. They shook hands, feeling light. Kuroo's head also felt light. He raised his hands to find balance.

"Whoa you're swaying on your feet." Martel held onto Kuroo's elbows, concerned.

"I haven't slept for what- I don't know." Kuroo's eyebrows were furrowed, he was mumbling in Japanese.

"Let's take you to your room." Martel also replied in Japanese. He put Kuroo's arm around his shoulders and helped him up the stairs. Kuroo felt better as they walked to a room which had lights on already.

"Hey I'm okay no need to-"

"Ssh, if you pass off now you may not be able to sleep later."

"I can't sleep without brushing my teeth anyway."

"Oh one of those people..."

They entered the room. A maid was fluffing the pillows on a queen-size bed.

"Emma could you close the windows? It will only get colder from now on."

Some other people entered the room, one of them was carrying an extra duvet, the other placed a jug of water on the desk. His empty suitcase was beside the wardrobe. While looking for his tootbrush he absently noted there were many clothes in the closet. He moved to the ensuite bathroom. After everyone left Martel came to the bathroom and leaned to the door. Kuroo eyed him while toweling. Martel extended a hand towards him.

"Want assistance while undressing?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Kuroo chuckled despite himself. He slapped Martel's hand on his way back to the bedroom.

"Seriously though," Martel trailed after him, "someone is always up in this house, just dial 111." He motioned to the bedside phone.

"Thanks Moritz." Kuroo watched with tired eyes as Martel got close to him.

"May I?" Kuroo did not know what Martel was asking for but nodded anyway. Martel hugged him and placed a feather light kiss on his temple. Kuroo felt even more sleepy if that was possible.

"Sleep tight okay? I have surprises for you tomorrow."

Kuroo blinked after him with heavy eyelids as he left the room. He was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kuroo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ba9_jaN7EA)


End file.
